kamenraidofandomcom-20200215-history
Shocker Combatmen
The are troopers used by Shocker in their goal for world domination. While some are slightly modified humans, others are said to be creations of the Great Leader who are not really alive but puppets that follow every command of him. They are powerful enough to defeat an average human but are not as strong as trained personel like Kazuya Taki. Shocker Combatmen also appear in the Kamen Rider Decade series and movies, along with the Let's Go Kamen Riders movie. Overview The first brand of Shocker Combatmen were people dressed in black clothing and berets with red scarves and a belt with Shocker's insignia. As the series moved on new types were introduced. When the Shocker kaijin Saboteguron arrived the iconic image of Shocker soldiers still seen today, people dressed in black clothes and wearing gray makeup, wearing masks similar to lucha libre fighters, that have an insignia on the forehead, while the more elite Combatmen had red designs to their normal black clothes. The most recognizable costumes are the Combatmen in black clothes with white spine and ribcage designs on the shirt and a mask with the Shocker emblem. All Shocker Combatmen give out a "Yee!" cry, which is usually the most they say. They also occasionally use this cry with the "Sieg Hail" salute used by WWII Nazis. Dai-Shocker and Super Shocker's Combatmen have the special ability to transform into missiles to attack enemies. Gel-Shocker Combatmen When Shocker merged with Geldam to become Gel-Shocker, the Shocker Combatmen were replaced by the . They wore bright purple and yellow costumes, covering their entire bodies from head to toe. Aside from the Shocker Combatmen's standard disguise abilities, they were also capable of traveling from one place to another by transforming into sheets that would drop down onto unsuspecting victims and turning themselves invisible. This version of Combatmen also were physically superior to their predecessors, able to take more blunt violent abuse without lowering combat performance. Dai-Shocker Combatmen The are footsoldiers of Dai-Shocker, resembling the Shocker Combatmen and tending to scream out . They are able to assume missile-like forms. Super Shocker Combatmen The are remodeled versions of the Dai-Shocker's footsoldiers, resembling the Shocker Combatmen and tending to scream out . Like the Dai-Shocker Combatmen they are also able to assume missile-like forms. Space Shocker Combatmen The are remodeled versions of the Dai-Shocker's footsoldiers, resembling the Shocker Combatmen and tending to scream out . Kamen Rider OOO In episodes 27 and 28 of Kamen Rider OOO (which were incidentally the 999th and 1000th Kamen Rider episodes), a Shocker Combatman named In Sendo appeared who had a long grudge against the Kamen Riders for always defeating his comrades. But he was not entirely evil as he saved Eiji Hino from falling crates and later realized he was only being used as a pawn by Kazari to create the Ika-Jaguar Yummy. The soldier's desire for strength in numbers allowed the Yummy to duplicate itself into a small army of various Showa-era combat men, but he became disillusioned upon discovering that these were merely made of medals. Combatmen Yummy The product of Sendo's desire for like-minded allies to defeat the Kamen Riders, the based on the grunts from past villainous groups who fought against Kamen Riders, whom Sendo refers to as the . The Combatmen Yummy include, among many others, the . Kamen Rider Fourze A trio of Shocker Combatmen were seen fighting Ichigo in new video footage that Tomoko Nozama found on the internet, along with other clips of past Kamen Riders, who are now known as urban legends. Badan Empire The Shocker Combatmen served as a secondary foot soldier force for the revived Badan Empire. Kamen Rider The First '' ]] In Kamen Rider The First, the Shocker Combatmen are shown wearing gas masks in addition to the normal black clothes. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider video game The Shocker Combatmen, along with Gel-Shocker Combatmen, appear in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. A group of six Combatmen are fought by the player in the "Kamen Rider Story" before fighting a Shocker or Gel-Shocker kaijin. In the "Shocker Story" where you play as a kaijin, you can upgrade to Saikyō Kaijin with the ability to summon six Combatmen or 3 Combatmen if upgrade punching power, kicking power or both. They are used to hurt the Rider 1 before facing the player when all of them are defeated. Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu The various iterations of the Shocker Combatmen appear as minor-enemies in the game, the types differing by era despite having no true differences in strength. Kamen Riders 1 and 2 fight the Black costumed Combatmen in 1971, while V3 fights the red-costumed variety in 1973. In 1988, Kamen Rider Black battles Gel-Shocker Combatmen, while Kamen Rider Agito battles the more traditional black and bone pattern Combatmen in 2004. All four varieties of Combatmen dissolve into green liquid upon being defeated. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Shocker Grunts appear as regular enemies in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Kamen Rider Battride Wars Shocker Soldiers appear as Common Enemies in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars. Music Video appearances Kaizou ~We are SHOCKER~ The Shocker Combatmen sang their own song Kaizou ~We are SHOCKER~, based on Jōnetsu ~We are Brothers~, the theme song of Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, where they appeared as part of Dai-Shocker. It was released alongside Jōchaku ~We are Brothers~, the theme song of Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, where they appeared as part of Space Shocker. Shocker Girls Shocker Combatmen appear with Kamen Rider Girls in their single "SSS ～Shock Shocker Shockest～", where they are known as the , with outfits based on those of the Shocker Combatmen. Gallery File:Kamen_006.jpg|The first modeled Shocker Combatmen File:Kamen_005.jpg File:Shockersoliders.png|Current Uniform Kamen 004.jpg|First Uniform Behind the scenes In popular culture * Shocker Combatmen have appeared in other franchises, either as homages or parodies. ** In the SEGA arcade game, Spider-Man: The Arcade Game, the grunts used by Doctor Doom let out the trademark "Yii!" cry, despite resembling the grunts used by the Hellfire Club. ** In the anime Heartcatch Pretty Cure, the grunts used by the Desertian Apostles are known as "Snackies", lanky sand creatures who wear costumes similar to the Shocker Combatmen, but also have their own cry - "Kii!" - which is also their language. ** Alien Magma from the Ultraman franchise bears a slight resemblance to Shocker Combatmen. ** The Foot Ninja Bots from the second season of Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cry out "EEE!" and "Yii!" when they attack or pursue the Turtles. ** The Clawed Soldiers from Shadow Hearts: Covenant closely resemble the Shocker Combatmen from Kamen Rider The First with their black attires and gas masks. They also let out a high-pitched "Yii!" when they attack as well when they're defeated. ** The combatmen seen in fight scenes of the Sentai parody are reminiscent of the Shocker Combatmen, wearing similar black suits and lucha libre masks. Lower members of the evil organization also greet their superiors with "Eee!" like Shocker. Magma mebius.jpg|Alien Magma Sunakki.png|Snackies See also *Shocker Scientists External links *Shocker Grunts at the All Kamen Rider Generation Wiki